Colors
by A. Primus
Summary: The story of how Isabella Trinity Kingsley met the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Tri. Tri. Tri. Tri." With every word, April O'Neil would poke my left arm while I lay on my right on my bright green couch in my two-story house. I groan, trying to wake up fully.

"What, April?" She stops poking me as I raise my head.

"I got the movies!" My best friend dumps her bag on me, DVDs, VHS, and old films spilling out.

"Wow, thanks. I've always wanted dumped on," I mutter under my breath.

"You wanna watch one now?"

"Sure," I sigh. "Um…." I look through the mountain of DVDs. "How...about...this one?" I pull up a copy of Thir13en Ghosts so she can see the screaming face on the cover.

"O-okay." I put the disk in the player, and sit next to April as the screen for my Scar-13 pops up. Yes, I invented a TV, so what?

About a million screams later…

"That was cool, right April?" I look over to her spot.

She's gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Then, I hear her voice in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm with a friend." She sighs, "Yes, I'll bring pizza. Tell Donny I said hi." She smiles as I round the corner. "Bye." She closes her phone.

"Babysitting again?" She jumps as she turns.

"Oh. Uh, kinda." I raise my left eyebrow, but ask no more.

"Didja like the movie?"

"Kinda...scary." I grin.

"Good. You wanna watch something else?"

"Nothing scary!"

I laugh, "Alright. How about Expendables II?"

"Okay, why not the first?"

"I don't like the first one. Anyway, Terry Crews is hot." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on." She grabs my arm and pulls me to the living room. "I think Bruce Willis is cuter." It's my turn to roll my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Bruce!"

"Terry!"

"Bruce!"

"Terry!" We had watched the movie and were now walking down Moon Street, arguing about whom was cuter.

"Bruce!"

"Ter-Stop!" She does. "Look," I whisper. Up ahead, in an alley, are a bunch of guys beating and kicking things.

"Oh, no." They turn and see nothing but darkness, so they turn back and keep vandalizing the alleyway. She backs away when I hear a small sound coming from a box one guy was kicking. Mew. _Oh, heck to the no!_ They are not hurting animals! If there is one thing I won't stand for, it's cruelty to children or animals! I start to walk toward the guy kicking the little kitten.

He turns and his eyes widen. "Hey! Guys, looks like a little mouse lost its way!" They grin and I scowl, my eyes narrowing. The guys walk toward me, pulling out their weapons. One licks his lips, looking me up and down. _Perv._

"You know, boys, I think it's rude to jump a girl that's unarmed. Thankfully, though, I'm not!" In the last couple words, I lean down quickly and pull out my knife from my calf-high stiletto boots. I slash two of the four guys' throats, and stab one other's jugular, watching his blood pool beneath him. The last, the one who was kicking the kitten, was cowering in the corner. I step up to him, slowly, deliberately, and stomp on his leg, snapping the bone. He screams in agony.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Let me take your mind off it." I lean closer to him, like I was going to kiss him, but at the last moment stomp on his other leg. He screams again. I then promptly stab through his rib cage, to his heart. I turn and pick up the kitten as the four guys bleed out. It licks my face, even with all the blood. It's a girl. I turn back to April who is staring wide-eyed at me. "Isn't she adorable?!" I walk to a cute-looking house, the home of a little girl named Annette. She's always wanted a kitten, but couldn't afford one. I put the kitten on the porch and knock on the door loudly. A light comes on, and I run as the door opens. I walk back to April, and say, "Let's go."

"I...um...might have a place...for us...to, um...go?" I raise an eyebrow as she leads me to a sewer lid. She pulls it up, then nods for me to climb in.

**Sorry for all the violence, the first time i wrote this, it was boring, so I put all this instead.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

re a little walking through a mostly dry sewer system.

m , uh, about back there, um, you cant even supposed to see , I

**t worry about it. Oh, we She knocks on the wall as we walk into an old subway station. **

**re here. I-**Hey, Donnie. This is my friend, Isabella. She, um...I thought I should bring her brought another friend? Is this the one you were with when I called?Mikey, guys, can someone turn on the light?re turtles!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Aprils going to explode. Of course shere turtles!

IzzyHey, are you okay?t hold it in anymore.

re-And I** I take a deep breath. **

**Mikey says. April looks like she**Hey, Mikey. How did you know I was weird?Guys! We** A voice comes from the sewer. Uh, oh.**


End file.
